


Can you hear me, Dad? It's your son, Varian.

by aSintobeRin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Plus Est En Vous, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Mild Blood, Mind Control, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSintobeRin/pseuds/aSintobeRin
Summary: Dad isn't acting right, and Varian can't figure out how to fix it.Plus Est En Vous, but the stun mechanism in Quirin's helmet didn't quite work as expected.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Can you hear me, Dad? It's your son, Varian.

“Whew, you weren’t kidding. That _was_ fast.” 

Varian gazed up at the device, cobbled together through the combined efforts of his dexterous hands and the genius of Lord Demanitus’s plans. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. 

Lord Demanitus. Varian’s hero. And the young alchemist felt he knew the man better than anyone ever could after months of translating his scroll, working in his lab, and building from his designs. For the last couple of months, Varian practically lived Demanitus’s life.  


And now here he was, standing in front of the machine that would bring Zhan Tiri’s reign of terror to an end. Was this how Demanitus felt all those years ago before banishing the demon? Proud? Accomplished? Relived it was nearly over?  


“Okay, we just gotta make sure everyone is clear of the portal, or else…” Varian trailed off. “Y’know, they’ll end up in limbo, right along with Zhan Tiri.” But of course no one would do that. He turned to Eugene, grinning. They were so _close_ to finishing this once and for all.  


The captain of the guard seemed to be a bit more hesitant to celebrate, humming discontentedly. “I gotta admit, this all feels a little too eas-”  


A furious roar interrupted Eugene’s concern, causing the pair to turn quickly.  


Varian’s heart dropped into his stomach, head filling with buzzing. He knew that voice screaming out in rage. He knew that armor reaching for the lever. He knew that man trying to open the portal.  


“For Cassandra!”  


It was his father.  


Varian hunched his shoulders, tugging at his gloves, as he watched bright yellow electricity flash through his father’s helmet. There was nothing he could do but watch, guilt niggling in his gut, _what-ifs_ running through his mind.  


_What if the electricity isn’t enough?_  


_What if it really hurts Dad?_  


_What if he’s stuck like this forever?_  


But Eugene didn’t hold the same passive stance.  


“NO!”  


The captain didn’t hesitate for a moment, sprinting towards the former knight.  


If the alchemist’s heart hadn’t been racing before, it certainly was now. The helmet’s stun mechanism was electric. It acted similar to how lightning would strike the trees in his village during a bad storm, leaving them blackened and smoking. If Eugene touched any of the metal armor on his dad, especially with the thin cotton gloves of his uniform, he’d be… well, he’d be like one of those dead trees.  


“EUGENE!” he screamed, knowing just words wouldn’t be enough. Varian didn’t even notice that he was running after his friend until he was halfway across the room. “EUGENE, DON’T!” He grabbed at Eugene’s wrist, tugging him back from his dad.  


“Varian?” Eugene glanced back, confused.  


Varian’s dad let out a shout of pure rage, agony, and effort.  


The alchemist ground his teeth at the sound, waiting for his father to tip over and fall to the ground. The stun mechanism was strong. Too strong. He shouldn’t have done this.  


_Ka-chink!_  


Varian almost didn’t have time to process it. His father was still standing, hands wrapped around the now-activated lever. He felt heat on his back, and suddenly, up was down and front was back. Gravity dropped away, with the burning blue of the portal serving as the new ground.  


“Eugene!” Varian shouted again, suppressing his sheer terror at the way the portal pulled at him, threatening to rip him away from his family and into Zhan Tiri’s prison. In the moment, he couldn’t think of a worse fate.  


“Hang on!” Eugene shouted, one hand wrapped around the lever and the other gripping Varian’s forearm. The captain wrestled with the lever, trying to return it to its upright, inactive position, but with both of his feet above the ground, he didn’t make it look easy.  


As Varian clung to his friend’s sleeve, eyes focused on his hands, the sound of terrified voices floated past him, desperately pleading for help.  


“W-what’s going on?” The alchemist winced as the portal silenced Feldspar’s shrill cries.  


“HELP ME!” That sounded like Uncle Monty.  


“AHHHHHHH!!!” _Catalina…_  


Varian smashed his eyes shut, as if that could turn off his ears. He felt sick. How had everything gone so _wrong?_  


_“Almost… allllmossst…_ Got it!” Eugene proclaimed triumphantly before he fell to the ground, Varian crashing down next to him.  


_“Ugh._ Remind me to invest in a new pair of kneepads,” Eugene groaned, sitting up with a hand to his forehead. “They would have made that landing a _lot_ softer.” He paused, collecting himself before recognizing the utter horror sparkling in Varian’s eyes. “You okay, kid?”  


But Varian was so frozen with fear that he couldn’t speak, so instead, he sat tongue-tied and useless. Behind Eugene, his father’s large figure easily rose to its feet. _“E-Eu-”_ Varian tried to warn Eugene of the threat approaching from behind, but his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, the air halting in his lungs. All he managed was a breathy hiss.  


Eugene glanced in the direction Varian was staring in, only to see Quirin’s looming shadow. The captain jumped to his feet, dodging the deadly prongs of the knight’s pitchfork just in time. Drawing his sword, he struggled to disarm his opponent, but the knight, retired or not, was tough. Every blow held the concussive force of a canon, and every thrust shot out like it had been fired from a crossbow. Eugene wasn’t losing, but he feared that with enough time, he might.  


Varian observed the altercation with every clash of metal against metal making him flinch.  


_How… how did this_ happen? _The stun mechanism should have…_  


Something halfway between frustration and despair gripped his heart. Whatever was in the mind trap, whatever it was that held his father’s consciousness captive, could also alter that part of the mind that said to stop when you were tired. Varian’s father wasn’t resting because his brain didn’t think he needed to. The stun didn’t stop him because nothing _could_.  


His father had become the invincible warrior.  


Varian tried to focus, tearing his eyes away from the worsening fight. Eugene was tiring, Quirin wasn’t, and Varian didn’t think he’d be able to come up with a new plan if he kept watching.  


_“Think, Varian, think.”_  


_He won’t stop if he’s tired. He won’t stop if he’s injured. The only way he could stop would be…_  


Varian chewed the inside of his cheek, dismissing the thought immediately. Scolding himself for even having the thought in the first place. Killing… killing anyone wasn’t an option. _Especially_ not his father.  


_But that only leaves-_  


He sprung up from his spot on the ground. “Eugene! The only way is the mind trap! We have to break it! Get out of there!”  


“I’m _trying,_ kid!” Eugene shouted exasperatedly between pants. The pitchfork came down again, and he blocked it with the flat of his blade. Quirin leaned into the stance easily, putting more and more pressure against the pitchfork and, consequently, Eugene’s sword. The captain grit his teeth in effort.  


Varian’s eyes darted back and forth from Eugene’s pained expression to his father’s merciless one. He waited, expecting Eugene to suddenly overpower the knight or for Quirin to relent. But neither happened. In fact, Eugene was faltering under the weight, arms shaking.  


There was no choice. Varian couldn’t just stand around and _wait._  


“DAD!”  


His father didn’t let up, but his head did turn in Varian’s direction.  


“Dad, please!” Varian begged, taking a hesitant step forward. “Don’t- don’t do this! This isn’t you!”  


His father didn’t react, eyes blazing a horrific blue ( _Like the portal and the moonstone and Cassandra’s hair,_ Varian realized) before looking away again, attention back on Eugene.  


If Varian was going to do something, he had to be more direct.  


He swallowed, calming his racing thoughts before picking up a broom from the ground and throwing it as hard as he could at his father. As Varian intended, it was enough of a distraction to help Eugene take a couple steps back.  


But as Varian hadn’t intended, it also distracted Eugene, allowing Quirin to sweep his pitchfork out in a powerful arc, taking out the captain’s knees and sending him to the floor.  


The alchemist ran between the warring figures, heart thrumming in his chest. “Dad, snap out of it! Cassandra is _controlling_ you!”  


The cold, empty eyes stared down at Varian, making him feel even more insignificant. “Sorry, son. But Cassandra opened my eyes.” The pitchfork swung out again, and Varian just barely missed its prongs, stumbling back and catching himself on one outstretched hand.  


“N-no! Dad, this isn’t you! Why would you fight your own _son?”_  


Quirin paused at this, considering the question. And then his lips tugged upward, revealing a grinning set of teeth, gleaming with malice. “I wouldn’t. My son would know his place. By my side.”  


Varian glanced over his shoulder, confirming that Eugene was well and truly down for the count, lying motionless on the ground. He bit his lip. He wouldn’t be able to find the mind trap in time. His only option was to talk his father down.  


_“Dad,”_ he implored, holding up a placating hand. “You’re not on Cassandra’s side. You’re with the Brotherhood.”  


“Yes,” his father agreed, taking a step forward. “We protect the Moonstone. We fight for Cassandra.” And with that, Quirin lashed out, swiping his weapon at Varian. The metal connected with his side, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a wooden crate.  


Varian wheezed, choking on his own spit and struggling to rise. If he’d managed to comprehend the situation before, he was certainly having trouble now.  


His father had _attacked_ him. No holding back. No small concessions for kin. Just straight-up nailed him with his pitchfork. Like Varian was vermin. Insignificant. _Nothing._  


The alchemist had been so _convinced_ that no matter what happened, his dad wouldn’t hurt him. Never. Because deep down, Quirin had to be in there somewhere. And he would never hurt his son.  


But he _had._  


_“Dad,”_ Varian whined, coughing harshly. His side hurt so badly it was practically numb, but every hack sent violent spikes through his chest. One particularly violent cough brought up liquid, hot and dripping down his chin. He didn’t dare check to see what it was.  


_It’s not blood, it’s not blood, it’s not blood,_ he told himself. He couldn’t afford to get distracted.  


“Dad, you live in Corona now,” he panted, making his voice as loud as possible. “Your loyalty is to the king.” He felt his heart snap in two. _“Your loyalty is to your family.”_  


And for a second, Varian thought he’s done it. In a short, blink-and-you’d-miss-it moment, the glow of his father’s eyes shorted out, sincere brown replacing them.  


_“D-Dad?”_ He could barely breathe, and he told himself it was just emotion, not internal injury.  


But Quirin’s eyes reverted back to their blue haze just as quickly. “No more talking. Stand down.”  


The ground began to shake, and Varian nearly lost his balance as he approached his father again, so close that the residual electricity from the stun device set Varian’s hair on end. “I won’t back down, Dad,” he insisted.  


_“Kid…”_ Eugene grunted from the other side of the room. “What are you doing?”  


But Varian was too focused to hear him. “I’m not leaving. Not until we open the portal again.”  


A huff, deep and throaty and just a bit too… _Dad…_ escaped the knight’s nose. He didn’t bother with words this time, kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with the boy.  


And then he grabbed Varian’s head and slammed it against the dirty tile of the throne room floor.  


His father’s hands.  


Calloused. Gentle. Wiping his tears after a nightmare.  


Pressed hard into Varian’s scalp, threatening to rip the hair from his head.  


His father’s arms.  


Strong. Supportive. Holding him securely on his shoulders during the lantern festival.  


Threatening to snap every bone in Varian’s body.  


His father’s eyes.  


Hardened. Wise. Watering at the thought of Varian’s mother, his wife.  


Glowing an eerie azure with a detached coldness towards his only son.  


Varian choked back a sob. The room around him vibrated, either from the tremors of black rock formation or due to the nasty bump on his head. Buzzing filled the air, and the alchemist’s vision faded, the figure of his father – no, some kind of _imposter_ – the last thing he saw as consciousness escaped him.

•••

“Hey, buddy.”  


Varian glanced up, only for his eyes to shoot back down at his hands. He felt his cheeks and ears burn in shame. From the foot of his bed, Ruddiger chittered irritably at the voice interrupting his nap.  


“How are you doing?” Eugene set a gentle hand on the alchemist’s shoulder, stooping so they could be at eye-level.  


Varian picked at his bare hands, sorely missing the fidgeting opportunity gloves provided. _“I… I’m fine.”_  


The captain of the guard smiled weakly, taking a seat on the bed beside his friend. “How’s your head?”  


The alchemist sighed heavily, giving Eugene a _so-so_ gesture.  


“We won,” Eugene announced softly, desperate for the boy to look at him.  


_“Yeah,”_ Varian whispered. _“I know.”_ Catalina and Kiera had told him all about it, bouncing on their toes and speaking just loudly enough to make his ears ring. They dramatically reenacted the thrilling final battle, with Zhan Tiri turning into a towering octopus demon and Cassandra changing sides at the last second. And all while Varian had been unconscious inside the castle.  


_We can’t believe you missed it!_ Kiera had enthused. _It was amazing!_  


Varian himself had trouble believing he’d missed it. How had all of that happened in the time between him passing out and waking up?  


“Do… do you want to talk?” Eugene asked gently. “I’m always happy to listen if you do. Want to talk, that is.”  


The halting pattern of his speech made Varian feel bad. They were Team Awesome. Eugene shouldn’t have felt awkward speaking to him.  


The alchemist looked up, finally making eye-contact with his friend. “Eugene, in the throne room with the portal, I… I’m sorry. I thought I could… I dunno. I thought I could get through to him. Because… I dunno…” He trailed off, a growing emptiness filling his chest. Why had he believed he could break through to his father? Why had he believed he could do anything? “I shouldn’t have gotten involved,” he finished solemnly.  


Something in Eugene’s eyes broke. “Goggles, you did what you thought was right. And to be honest, when my dad was controlled by the mind trap, I did the same thing.” He took a deep breath, trying to ease his rising anxiety at the memory. “I couldn’t fight him. And I didn’t win by fighting him. I just… begged.”  


Varian slid his legs over the edge of the bed, scooching closer to Eugene.  


“Eugene, did… did your dad hurt you? I mean, you weren’t fighting, but was he…?”  


The captain let out a sigh, less depressed and more bemused than anything else. “Yeah. We hugged it out.”  


“Were you scared?” Varian paused, realizing that the question might sound insulting in a certain light. “I mean- because I was scared.”  


Eugene nodded. “Pretty scary to be attacked by anyone, really. But it didn’t help that it was my dad.”  


They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Varian’s thoughts, previously occupied by his father and what had happened, were muted by his friend’s presence.  


And then Eugene’s next words shattered the safe quiet of the infirmary.  


“Varian, your dad is waiting outside. Is it alright if…?” He trailed off, but they both knew the question.  


Varian breathed in deeply, banishing any dark thoughts that gripped his mind. Sensing his friend’s distress, Ruddiger crawled onto his shoulders and patted his cheek.  


_“Thanks, bud,”_ Varian murmured, scratching the raccoon’s ear in response. Then he returned to Eugene’s unspoken request.  


“Yeah, he can come in.”  


Eugene nodded, giving Varian’s shoulder (the one without the raccoon on it) a reassuring squeeze before slipping off of the bed and returning to the hallway to inform Quirin.  


Varian wasn’t sure what he expected to feel when he saw his father again, but unbridled fear wasn’t the first one he thought of. His breathing quickened, hands clawing at the sheets. He set one foot on the floor for a quick escape if need be.  


Tall figure. Broad shoulders. Blue eyes.  


The boy’s lip trembled, tears threatening. He didn’t know if he wanted to hug him or to run away. In fact, he was so undecided that he ended up sitting motionless, unsure of what to do next.  


_“Varian,”_ his father whispered gently.  


The alchemist ground his teeth, nearly rising from the bed before Ruddiger pawed at his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp.  


_Ruddiger… he wasn’t there. Not when Dad attacked, so-_  


Varian tried to calm himself. He wasn’t in danger.  


_“Dad.”_ His voice cracked.  


“Varian, I’m so sorry, I-”  


The boy held up a flailing hand, urging his father to stop when he came within ten feet of his bed. “S-stop. Just… don’t come any closer.”  


If Quirin hadn’t looked heartbroken before, now he looked utterly _crushed._ “Of course. I’ll stay right here.”  


Varian gave a slight nod. He was willing to hear his father out, but… Seeing him approach like that sent a spike of terror through him that he couldn’t ignore.  


“Varian, I’m sorry, son. This… you should never have gotten stuck in the middle of all this. And I’m sorry that I didn’t protect you when you needed it the most.” Quirin’s lips downturned jerkily, like the guilt hit him all at once. “This isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I put you in danger, and for that, I’m _sorry.”_  


The alchemist felt a chill and rubbed at his arms, trying to make himself comfortable around this man who had raised him. Who had loved him.  


_Who_ still _loves me,_ he reminded himself.  


“Varian, I’m so proud of you for fighting this battle. For using your skills to help others.” His father paused, searching for words. He looked _desolate._ Like he’d lost a piece of himself by hurting Varian.  


_“Dad-”_ His voice cracked again as the dam burst. He pushed himself off of the bed and staggered over to his father, Ruddiger jumping off of his shoulders and onto the mattress at the sudden movement. _“Dad, I-”_  


Varian fell into his father’s open arms. He broke down, hugging back with more strength than he thought he possessed. His teardrops fell hot and steady on his father’s vest. _“I- I’m-”_  


_“Shh… I’m here, son. It’ll be okay.”_  


He was battered, bruised, and broken. Five cracked ribs, a couple missing pints of blood, and one particularly horrific head injury. He’d been hurt by the person he trusted the most.  


But even so…  


With some time and healing, Varian would be willing to agree.  


It would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
